


A Lesson in Being Yourself

by Crispin_Greaves



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Echotale (Undertale), But he thinks he isn't, F/M, G is a nerd trying to look cool, G reads either post apocalyptic stuff or romance novels, Gaster!Sans - Freeform, Reader teaches G how to ride a motorcycle and its an experience lemme tell you, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, There's no in between, because everyone thinks hes cool, but reader helps him accept himself for who he is, but really he's doing fine and reader thinks his nerd tendencies are absolutely adorable, g cannot drive a motorcycle, g recites the pythagorean theorem and she's like, gimme ur ass boy, he gonna do a fluster, he wants to be cool, reader has a nerd kink, reader is a librarian with a rebellious past, shenanigans ensue, the one thing going in his favor is his godlike flirting abilities, watch out reader, which he uses religiously, which isnt true and he's big stupid for thinking that, yeah you heard me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 11:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crispin_Greaves/pseuds/Crispin_Greaves
Summary: For a month now, a strange skeleton who does by G has been watching you at work, and after a while you decide to find out a little more about your mysterious daily visitor. Who is he?Too bad even HE doesn't know the answer to that. But you're determined to help him find it, and on this hectic and amusing journey, you just might find out who you are together.





	A Lesson in Being Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Me: i gotta finish the fic i'm working on before starting another one  
This story idea: :)  
Me: oh shit  
This story idea: :) :) L :) :) M :) :) A :) :) O :) :)  
Me: OH SHIT
> 
> anyway obviously i can't get these plot bunnies to stay single file so here you go, a small (hopefully) ficlet about G being an insecure nerd that acts cool even when he isn't and a librarian who is kind of a badass and helps him realize he doesnt HAVE to be cool to have fun  
so yeah  
also i have no clue if this is gonna take a lewd direction so that Mature rating is there until i decide what exactly i'm gonna do here, right now its just a bit suggestive
> 
> wanna see what this dumb idea is distracting me from currently? check out my fic "the Goldilocks Effect" if you like 'Horrortale without the angst, rom-com style' and also farming for some reason

Work is always slow in the morning, the only sound echoing in the quiet library is the beeping of the scanner as you check in the books left in the drop. Apparently quite a few students had returned their books after hours last night, so at least you have a task to use up your nervous energy.

Normally you wouldn’t be so fidgety and excited; there’s only so much enjoyment you can glean from placing books on their shelves and waking students caught snoring in the historical records section. You can’t really blame them for needing some extra sleep, there’s been plenty of times this semester that you’ve passed out sprawled over the check-in desk, sleeping like the dead.

Ah, the joys of college, where everyone is either on their 4th cup of coffee or falling asleep wherever they land.

In fact, one of those such times that the library had been practically deserted is the reason that you’re practically bouncing in your seat.

For about a month now, a strange leather-clad skeleton has been visiting the library around noon every day. Now normally you wouldn’t find that strange at all; monsterkind surfaced about a year ago, and despite your uncertainty and guarded nature, you quickly warmed up to most of them. You’ve even met multiple skeleton type monsters since you’d started college, so his appearance didn’t faze you either.

No, what caught you off-guard about this particular monster was the fact that he never took his eyes off you. Hell in the entire month, not once did you see him check out a book while you were on shift!

It was a very odd routine: at 12:30 sharp he would walk in, shortly after Mrs. Andreas, the librarian went to lunch and left you to supervise. He would quickly take a chair at the far end of the lounge area, sprawling haphazardly on the sectional near the computer lab. For exactly one hour and thirty minutes he would sit there, his golden eyes boring into you the entire time.

Then at 2:00 he would get up, walk to your desk and grab a complementary bookmark before taking his leave, drawling a ‘see ya tomorrow, miss’ as he left.

The first time he had done it, you had been slightly standoffish, worried that he was looking for trouble or out to harass you during your shift. You would have confronted him too, if not for the way his smooth voice and light woodsy cologne made your cheeks flush and your chest flutter as he approached your desk, his clinical yet intense gaze still focused on you.

But you managed to not dissolve into a quivering mess of hormones at his close proximity, which you consider a success.

Slowly the skeleton’s strange routine became a normal occurrence for you, and despite your best efforts, his burning eyes and sultry whispers wove their way into your dreams as well.

He reminded you a lot of your high school years, nights spent in abandoned buildings and run-down bars with only your guitar and your motorcycle to keep you company. You were no longer the wild child that had something to prove, but something about this golden-eyed stranger set that old fire burning in your veins again.

Briefly you abandoned your work to look at the time: 11:14. Another hour and he would be here to observe you again, the thought alone making your heart beat faster and your fidgeting increase.

The library was still silent, and you assumed no one had slipped in while you had been daydreaming about the skeletal stranger you had slowly developed a crush on over the past month.

You hummed a faint tune to yourself as you got up from your desk to place the returned books back on the shelves, rolling the library cart into the arithmetic section and beginning the arduous task of putting everything in its proper place.

You’re not sure when his visits changed from a mild annoyance to an event you looked forward to, but one slow day you began greeting him at the door, making small talk about campus events and inquiring about the weather. Anything you could just to hear him talk in that downright sinful voice of his, though you managed to reign in your—ahem—reactions to it enough to learn a bit more about him.

He didn’t give you his name, only shrugging and saying that most people call him G when you asked. He mentioned that he’s studying to be an electrical engineer, though he currently works part time as a mechanic for a bike shop in town.

Over the next week or so you told him about your hobbies and your favorite books, to which he recommended a few books of his own. You nonchalantly mentioned your interest in the medical field the day before, and how your professor had given you extra credit for being able to name every bone in the skeletal system during a pop quiz, but the words died in your throat as you realized how potentially offensive that might be to a skeleton monster. You tried to apologize, but G waved it off nonchalantly, a smug smirk on his face.

“don’t sweat it, miss,” he’d said, eyeing you for a moment before looking down at his own skeletal hand. He set it on your desk in front of you, gesturing for you to touch his palm. You reached out and tentatively ran the pads of your thumbs over his finger joints, avoiding the strange hole in the center of his hand as he continued to explain.

“monster skeletons ‘re a bit different, since they’re technically not made of bones at all, just a rigid cartilage infused with magic ‘nd other stuff I can’t remember right now,” he said, chuckling softly in a way that made your breath catch in your throat.

You looked up at him, and your face almost burst into flame at the heated gaze he was giving you, your mouth opened to say something but he cut you off as he leaned down to rest his other elbow on the counter.

“but if ya remind me some other time, I might give ya a more… _hands-on_ lesson on our differing anatomy, miss.” His sultry whisper practically short-circuited your brain, rendering you incapable of intelligent thought as he tilted your chin up with the hand you’d let go of in shock.

Your blood was roaring in your ears as he stared for a moment, his gaze briefly flicking down to your parted lips before meeting your eyes again.

He gave you a brief wink, his lips curling mischievously as he stood and strode to the door, turning back as he pushed the door open to say, “see ya tomorrow, miss,” and walking out into the parking lot.

To say you were a blushing, stuttering mess afterward was the understatement of the century. You even went home early that day, telling Mrs. Andreas that you weren’t feeling well.

It was unsurprising when that night you dreamed of shining golden eyes, a sultry voice whispering heated praises in your ear as desire burned inside you like a dying star.

That had happened yesterday, and today you were trying to gather the courage to confess your feelings, albeit with some hesitance. You had never been quite comfortable with the idea of intimacy, despite your desire for it, and you were afraid that after that suggestive offer yesterday G might get the wrong idea about your intent.

Maybe you were being too hasty?

You had only known the guy a month, for crying out loud! And even in that short time span, you really didn’t know much about who he was.

Sure, you knew what he was going to school for, you knew he liked to laugh and enjoyed reading the occasional book to pass the time (though you had never actually seen him read, much less pick up a book.)

But who was G?

What made him happy in life? What made him cry? What kind of insecurities did he try to hide from the world?

And most importantly, what made him unique?

_What made him G?_

You didn’t know, but as you wheeled your cart back to your desk to see him leaning against it, you were determined to find out.


End file.
